Coordinating Heart
by CrimsonHeart42
Summary: When Cole imagined his first pokemon he was expecting a well trained, well mannored starter from the professor, not a newly caught, hardheaded and tempermental pokemon he captured by accident. Now not only does he have to deal with hiding his secret from the world but also keep his cool with his hothed of a pokemon.


**The Catch Of A Lifetime** **  
** **Ch.1**

The world of Pokémon is filled with miraculous creatures. They can be found on the highest mountain point to the deepest depths of the ocean. In cities, lakes and forest, pokemon are found wherever you look. You will also see the relationship between people and pokemon as clear as the wings on a Butterfree. But those with an especially close relationship with their pokemon and travel with them are called trainers.

Pokemon trainers and their pokemon go off on numerous adventures together. Some challenge gym leaders to earn badges so they can enter in the pokemon league of their region. Some enter in pokemon showcases to gain contest ribbons and earn a chance to participate in the Grande Festival. Others just travel around to different places enjoying adventures with their pokemon friends.

Our story begins in Sinnoh region, legend to be the birthplace of the first ever pokemon and the pokemon God, Arceus. In this region we will look into Twinleaf Town, the home of our hero.  
-break-  
Cole  
In a small little house on Newburry Lane, an alarm echoed throughout the owner's room. Said owner let out a groan of annoyance. He slammed his fist onto the alarm to silence it. He pushed the rest of the covers off and stretched up in his bed, revealing a young teen the age of 15.

The boy yawns before scratching his head. Spiky black hair dropped over his face before he pushed it away. He throws the covers off his body and stood up to stretch. The boy was tall with shoulder length black hair, dark skin and caramel skin. He was wearing pajama bottoms with no shirt. His hair was tussled and the look on his faced showed how tired he still was. Oddly enough he wore one black sock and one white sock on each foot.

He walked into the bathroom near his room. He began his daily routine of morning clean up. As he was brushing his teeth he stopped for a second as his mind fully wake up. Stopping mid brush, he peeked out the door and looked over at the calendar that hung over his bed. There circled in red ink was the days date. "Aaaaaahhhh," he let out a very unmanly scream. Tossing his toothbrush in the sink hurried to put on shoes left by his bedroom door. He threw open his door and raced down the stairs.

"Cole," screamed a middle aged woman wearing a nightgown, "what's wrong, honey? Did you have that dream about the clowns again?"

"Sorry mom. Can't talk right now I'm late." He yelled over his shoulder as he raced out the front door and speeds down the street not caring that he's still shirtless.

His mom sighs as she closes the door and heads back to her room. "Here we go again. Another try for a pokemon this year. Hopefully he won't be too disappointed this time." She returns to the warmth of her bed and falls asleep.

Three blocks away Cole was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Given that he runs daily he was used to the physical strain. Despite not wearing a shirt and the morning being chilled did not faze his determination to make it on time to the professor's lab. For the past four years he had either been late or unable to make it there on time to get his very own pokemon. This year he was determined make it there on time no matter what, for this was the last chance he had to get a free pokemon from Professor.

The lab came into sight after thirty more minutes of running. A smile spread across his face. His hail mary was in sight. Breaking into an even faster sprint, he trudged up the hill to the lab. When he reached the door he stopped to take a breathe. He was sweaty, a little cold from running without a shirt and hungry without breakfast, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless.

After catching his breath he pushed open the door. Inside was a bright room that he was extremely familiar with. First being greeted with a receptionist desk that was surprisingly empty. As he walked the purple tiles he observed the various machines that stood on the wall wondering still what they were all for. The professor would normally be in front waiting to greet the soon to be trainers, but today he wasn't. In fact there didn't seem to be anyone in the lab at all.

"Where is everyone," Cole wonders aloud as he walks further into the lab. Suddenly he hears a crash coming from behind a set of doors. Without thinking he rushed through and crashed face first into a meowth. The crashed made them both fall to the ground. While the meowth had swirls in it's eyes Cole was grasping his forehead in pain.

Footsteps could be heard making coming towards the two. "Oh no," cried a female voice. "Nancy you've done it again. Can't you go five minutes without crashing into people? I'm so sorry sir, Nancy just loves running around." A girl around the same age as Cole came into view wearing a white labcoat. She picked up the meowth with one hand and held out her other to helped Cole to his feet. Upon seeing his naked chest she blushed deeply.

"It's fine," he chuckled. " My fault for snooping anyways. I shouldn't have been so curious, but I heard a crash and…"

The girl sighs. "That would be Nancy. She's always getting into things no matter how hard I try. By the way, are you here to see the professor?" The girl reached into her coat and pulled out a pokeball before returning meowth to it.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to get my first pokemon from the professor, but I can't seem to find him. Would you happen to know where he is?" Cole took another look around the lab and didn't see him anywhere.

The girl pointed to the door that lead to the open ranch area of the property. "He's in the back having a look at a trainer's tauros. He should be about finished so if you want you can head on back. My names Melanie by the way, I'm Professor Rowan's new assistant."

"Nice to meet you, Melanie. I'm Cole and thanks for the assistance." He waves goodbye to Melanie and heads out of the door. He saw a larger than imaginable field occupied with more pokemon than Cole could count.

One that stood out the most was a sleeping mamoswine that had a pachirisu playing on its head. Naturally he assumed that they were from the same trainer since they tend to be more friendly towards each other. Smiling at the two he kept looking around for any signs of the professor.

Suddenly a huge gust of when came and blew him over along with several nearby pokemon. "Ow," Cole yelped as he hit the ground. Looking up he noticed an odd looking pokemon he didn't recognize laughing at him from above. "What kind of pokemon are you?"

"Get back here you mischievous trouble maker," a voice that Cole knew well yelled. Rushing to them was Professor Rowan looking unusually flustered compared to his normal calm composure. Looking at the man Cole could see that his normally tamed hair and pressed clothes were severely disheveled. And he looked like he was about to make like a voltorb and explode. "You pesky little fiend! For the last time this is not your playground. You could do some serious damage if you aren't careful."

"Professor, what's going on here," Cole asked as he watched the pokemon buzz around the ranch.

"Oh, Cole. Thank goodness you're here." The professor looked genuinely relieved to see the boy. "This little one has been terrorizing the ranch since last week. We've been trying to nab it, but it's fast. Would you mind lending us a hand?"

Cole nodded to the professor and together the chased after the pokemon. He soon discovered that Professor Rowan was not exaggerating when he said that thing was fast. It zipped and zoom right past them and delivered a nasty tackle to Cole's backside. He was beginning to see why the calm professor was upset by this thing.

"Yan, yan," the pokemon seemed to laugh. It fluttered out of reach overhead.

"Professor," the boy groaned, "what kind of pokemon is that? I don't remember seeing one around here before." Cole jump in an attempt to catch the pesky pokemon but once again it moved out of the way before he was even close.

The professor sighed in exhaustion. "That pokemon is a yanma," he began to explain. "It is a bug type pokemon originally from the Hoen region but have migrated here many years ago. They aren't normally around this area but I guess this one is quite different."

The pokemon, now known as yanma, continued to blow huge gust of wind at the pokemon on the ranch. Many scattered trying to get away. The two pokemon from earlier looked angry and tried attacking the yanma with about as much success as Cole and Professor Rowan were having. The bug type continued its destructive progress.

The doors to the lab opened and Melanie rushed out carrying a round object in her arms. She gasped at the state that the ranch was in. Pokemon were running in fear, equipment were scattered all across the yard and in the air was the same pokemon that has been a thorn in their side since earlier that week. She raced across the ranch to where the professor was clutching the round object in her hand. She had almost made it when an eevee running from the yanma jumped onto her face, causing her to fall back and drop the round object. The object began to roll away from the girl and come to a stop near Cole.

Cole was enraged. In the past while volunteering to help the professor he had dealt with unruly pokemon before and could usually handle it, but this yanma was worse than a child. It was rude, had no regard for other's safety and was completely nerve-racking. The worst part was that he suspected that this yanma just thought everything was one big joke. In anger be began chucking random stones he found on the ground at the yanma, who effectively dodged them all. On a lucky throw he managed to hit the pokemon on the head that seemed to have stunned it. He throw another round object that he had assumed was another rock.

"Cole wait," he heard someone behind him shout. He looked up too see what could have caused them to shout when he took a closer look at what he had just thrown. Cole looked up just in time to not a rock but a nest ball hit the stunned yanma. A thump was heard before yanma was enveloped in a red glow and sucked into the pokeball. It dropped to the ground and began shaking. No one moved as they watched the ball wiggle a few times before it clicked and the red light on the button died.

Cole stared in disbelief as he looked at the nest ball as if it was a foreign object. "D-did I," he stuttered. "Did it just…"

Melanie walked over to him holding the eevee she bumped into earlier. "Congratulations, Cole" She said with a smile. "You just caught your first pokemon!"


End file.
